ASSURE lesson plan
This lesson plan is an assure model, an assure model lesson plan is a procedural guide for planning and delivering instructions that integrates technology and media into the teaching process. It also refers to a systematic approach of writing lesson plans that helps teachers in organizing instructional procedure. The primary goal of teachers is to meet the unique needs of each student so they can achieve maximum levels of learning, so teacher will benefit from ASSURE model .The ASSURE model provides teachers with a systematic approach for analyzing the characteristics of students that impact their ability to learn while also, the analysis provides information that enables you to strategically plan lessons tailored to meet the specific needs of your students. Therefore the each student will benefit from the lesson. Copy of my ASSURE Model Lesson plan Subject: Science Teacher’s name: Lattrice Joell and Kerene Taylor Grade: Three (3) Duration: 45 Minutes Topic: Living and Non-living things Analyze Learners Learners will be students Number of students: 25 (15 females and 10 males) Age range: 10-11 years old Disabilities: None Learning difference: • Different learning styles Current knowledge: • Notes Perquisites: • Numeracy and Literacy test Learning styles: • Visual 50% • Audio (Aural) 30% • Kinesthetic (Hands on) 20% Objectives: Students should be able to: • Identify Living and Non-living things • Make a list of Living and Non-living things that can be found in their environment • Work in groups and create a model of Living and Non-living thing Select Method, Media & Materials Method: • Class and group discussion Materials: • Model (Butterfly in a jar for living thing) (desk/chair for non-living thing) • White board marker • Flash card • Projector • Computer • Speaker • Pen Media: • YouTube video, Interactive power point , web quest Preview: Teacher should plan the lesson appropriately to cater for all the students with different learning styles and view the video to ensure that the content is appropriate and suitable for the student. Prepare: Teacher should ensure that all the resources and materials are ready and available in the class for the lesson. Prepare the environment: The teacher will arrange the desk in the classroom in groups to facilitate students to work together and place the groups in order where students can see the board, view and hear the video properly. The Teacher will set up the groups where students can get enough air and space to learn comfortable by not having the desks blocking the windows and passage that the air flows in the class room. In groups the teacher will ask the students to use the web quest while the teacher becomes a facilitator. Prepare the learners: The Teacher will ask the students to do a warm up exercise and brainstorm activities to get students ready for the lesson. Learner’s participation: The teacher will ask students question from the video and clear up any misconceptions. After which the teacher will instruct the students to do a role play on living and non-living thing. Elevate and revise: Teacher will give the students a quiz at the end of the lesson to see how much they have grasped the concept. Before the teacher move on to a different lesson the teacher will have a general class discussion where all students will stand and say what they have learnt about living and non-living things. Based on the students performances the student will know if he or she is to move on or re-teach the lesson using different strategies.